The Taming of the Fox
by ladie galadriel
Summary: AU Misao is not allowed to have suitors unless Megumi, her eldest sister gets married first. The problem, no one wants to marry her. For who could ever tame a fox? adaptation of Shakespeare's comedy. CH 5 uploaded
1. INDUCTION: The musings of a muse

The Taming of the Fox

Disclaimer: I am the representative of William Shakespeare from the afterlife therefore I can claim The Taming of the Shrew as my own. Also, because I am a **Muse**,_a guiding spirit, a poet, and one of the nine children of Mnemosyne and Zeus_,I have every right to claim a right over anything I please…namely Watsuki's Rurouni Kenshin. Okay…not really. Everything here…not mine.

* * *

Starring:

**Muse**: the narrator

**Aoshi-sama**: the reluctant suitor

**Megumi**: the fox

**Misao**: Megumi's younger sister

**Kaoru**: Megumi and Misao's cousin

**Soujiro**: Misao's suitor

**Kenshin**: Soujiro's companion who pretended to be Soujiro, wooing Misao but falls in love with Kaoru

**Okina**: Megumi and Misao's father, Kaoru's uncle

**Sano**: Misao's suitor, as well as Megumi and Kaoru's, the playboy

**Yahiko**: Aoshi's trusted companion

**Gremio** and **Hortensio**: old gizzards… er, suitors to Misao

Rest of the RK casts to be introduced upon appearance.

* * *

**Induction: The musings of the muse**

Long, long ago, in the faraway land of the Rising Sun lived a beautiful young fox. She was cunning and sly; she was often perceived as malicious and devious. Her words when spoken are biting; and her tone was hard and gnawing. These traits overshadowed the intelligence and strength she possessed. It did not help to promote her exquisite beauty to any suitors.

Now, as custom, a woman should be married before they turned twenty; but this young fox was already two – and – twenty and with suitors a-lacking. The fox's father did not know what to do. He feared for his daughter's future. What will become of the young fox when he was laid seven feet underground? The society would not be so kind for such an independent woman; and so the future of the young fox was a bleak.

So the father did what he thought was best.

His youngest weasel-like daughter, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of the fox. She was, like her sister, the portrait of beauty. But unlike her sister, she was kind and sweet and pleasant to almost everyone. At the age of sixteen, many were already pining for the young weasel's attention. So the father devised a plan that would benefit both his daughters.

Before the young weasel would entertain a suitor for marriage, the young fox should be settled down with a husband of her own. This the father demanded; this enraged the young fox; this made the suitors desperate.

For in the town, many questioned: who could ever tame a fox?

All hope was not lost. There was a man, they say, who would never crumble under anyone's gaze. There was a man who could freeze a being on a hot summer's day. There lived a man in the Land of the Rising Sun who, possibly, hopefully, could tame the young fox. The man was known in his city-state as the iceman.

Follow the adventures _this Muse_ had set up for the Iceman and the Fox. I warn thee my children for troubles to come. Cold and hot, two polar opposites were about to collide in this tale of romance this world has yet to see.

If thou shall dare, then read, and content thy heart's desires…

* * *

**A/N: One should be familiar, but not exactly well verse, of Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew to get the gist of the story. Yet, I am not following the classic comedy as it is. I am only borrowing the plot.****Many characters would tend to be OOC, and the setting's in an AU. Oh well…expect twists and turns. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Scene 1: The day it all began

**standard disclaimer.

* * *

**

**Act 1**

**Scene 1: The day it all began…**

"Lovely, lovely day, ne, Himura-san?" Seta Soujiro whistled happily. He and his companion, Himura Kenshin, arrived in the outskirts of Tokyo in broad daylight. The smile pasted on Soujiro's face was enough to brighten someone else's day, yet frighten someone to the core. No one could decipher what the smile meant.

Kenshin panted as he reached his smiling companion. "Sessha thinks we should rest now, Soujiro-san. It seems sessha has finally felt old age creeping into him. My days of wandering had long been gone, de gozaru."

Soujiro smiled widely. "Indeed, Himura-san. I believe I see an inn four blocks ahead. We should take up lodging there." The two started walking to the direction where the inn was located. They halted upon hearing voices coming from the other side of the street. Both men looked at each other, reached an understanding and hid themselves to eavesdrop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An elderly man, referred to as Okina by everybody, was patiently listening to the argument of his younger daughter's two suitors. Though he looked calm, his patience was wearing thin. He had long ago expressed his ultimatum before he would allow his younger daughter, Misao, to marry.

"Gentlemen, listen. I will once again state my decision," he decided to intervene when the two men started bickering at each other. "Misao will not entertain suitors until her my elder sister has settled down."

The two 'gentlemen' scowled. It was obvious they were not amused. "But Okina-san, who would wanna marry that kit- your eldest?" Gremio, the older of the two suitors whined.

"For once I agree with Senor Gremio. Megumi is a fox incarnate. She is sly and cunning, almost devilish. Anyone who would marry her shall fear sleep, for she is capable of slitting anyone's throat," Hortensio, the younger of the two snickered. Gremio was nodding his head in a passionate agreement.

"I suggest, old man, to let Misao be free and choose a husband for herself. The hope of _Megutsune_ ever marrying is like a lecher ever being holy," remarked Gremio.

Okina kept his calm demeanour despite of rage boiling inside of him. He may be aware of his eldest daughter's reputation in town but he was still her father. The two were clearly insulting her. Plus, he felt Gremio's last remark was directed to him. Okina, after all, was known as the town's highly respected lecher (Muse: snicker, snicker! Highly respected my arz.) "Gentlemen, I warn you. Megumi is still my daughter. I demand respect for her in my presence," he bellowed.

The two gentlemen only rolled their eyes. Their attention was soon caught by the figure coming out of the kimono shop. It was Misao, gracefully approaching them. Okina glared at the two men whose expression was all too familiar to him. The two were wearing an expression Okina used often times when he laid eyes upon sexy, gorgeous women. He was not too happy his youngest daughter was receiving such lustful gazes.

"Hello, everybody. Father, Megumi-neesan and I are done with our shopping. Perhaps we could go home now for lunch?" she inclined her head in question.

Okina nodded, immediately noticing the developing fear in the two gentlemen's eyes. Out emerged the store whence Misao came out the woman known with the harsh tongue, enough to freeze a man on a hot summer's day. The woman, though acknowledged as one of the most beautiful female in town, was feared by almost everybody, especially of the male species. Some even claimed if not for her cunning, evil ways, Megumi would be considered a goddess. It was apparent to her father that Megumi's intelligence and independent ways were enough to drive a suitor away.

"Why are you men looking at my sister in such a way?" Megumi shot them a deadly glare. "Wait, don't even bother telling me, for simply your appearance gave way your immoral thoughts. Both you should not even be regarded with respect in this town if not for your money," she began her tongue-lashing. Megumi never really liked the two men standing in front of her. She despised the idea of the two pining for Misao's attention, considering they were both old and ugly.

Misao giggled, amused at how her sister was making the two men ashamed of their skin. "You're hilarious Meg-neesan, but a little rude. These gentlemen were only admiring beauty as they see it," she winked at them, causing the two men more reason to gawk at Misao.

"Girls, let us head home," Okina said, shaking his head. "Gentlemen, remember the condition. I shall not state it once more. Although it would help a great deal if both you could find me a literature and music tutor for my daughters," he quirked an eyebrow.

Both Gremio and Hortensio looked at each other and nodded in unison. They would do anything to get into Okina's good side. "I shall find you a music tutor," Hortensio exclaimed. "And I, a literature professor," Gremio had added.

Okina smiled; glad he wouldn't have to do anything. "Good, good. I fare both of you well, then." He offered both his arms to his daughters, who both took it.

"Bye, gentlemen," Misao chirped in. Megumi only shot them daggers. When the father and daughters were out of earshot, both Gremio and Hortensio resumed their conversation… er, their argument.

"Blast that old man and his condition. This Gremio will have whatever and whomever he pleases. And I want Misao, I shall have her," Gremio could be heard saying.

Hortensio rolled his eyes. "Baka, old fool. Do you not get it? All we have to do is find Megutsune some desperate young man to marry her off. Then, Misao will be ready for the taking. If we put our heads together, we'll be able to accomplish this."

Gremio thought for a second. "And where do you suggest to find anyone one desperate enough to subject himself to the Megutsune?"

"That's what we have to figure out. But, right now, I need to look at matters in my household. I have to leave you. We should talk about this in a more private matter," Hortension excused himself. In all actuality, he was beginning to plot a scheme on his own. He would not stand idly, or even cooperate with the greasy, old Gremio, just to see Misao end up with someone else. He waved a goodbye to the older man, hiding an evil smirk.

All the while, Gremio was thinking of the same thing. He was already hatching a plan of his own. He knew his and Hortensio's odds were equal. Hortensio was younger than him, and probably looked better; but he has more money and assets he could blind Okina into choosing him for Misao.

Well, well, well. It seemed criminals do think alike. Or was it great minds think alike?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, the two 'eavesdroppers' were having a debate. It seemed one of them has fallen in love with one of Okina's daughters.

"Her smile, Himura-san, was like the a hurricane whizzing through the town. Her movements were like the swelling of the weeds. Her eyes shone brightly like a newly lit candle, burning and burning. Her hair was long and braided…"

Kenshin frowned at his companion's weird descriptions. Soujiro did tend to use silly metaphors and nonsense similes. No wonder the kid failed his writing and poetry class. "Remember, Soujiro-san, we are here not to submit to our heart's desires. Sessha is here to remind you our real purpose for this journey. Your father had instructed me to make sure your focus is on your studies."

"But Himura-san, did you not see beauty when she emerged from inside. It was as if an angel collapsed out of the sky, dropped on the foot of the earth…"

Kenshin cut him off. "Sessha advises Soujiro-san to stop his metaphorical phrasing. You should really polish your descriptive abilities, especially if you plan to woo the said _angel_ in Megutsune-dono."

Soujiro actually erased a smile from his face. "Nani? Not the fox. The weasel from heaven, Himura-san. She was the one who had captured my heart. She was the one who had blinded the senses from my nose, that I was unable to hear what her name was," he said sheepishly.

'Kami, he really was the worst in attempting poetry,' Kenshin thought. "Sessha thinks the beautiful woman's name is Misao."

"Then it is agreed, Himura-san. You are going to take my place in the university. Woo Misao-chan in my name; while I find a way to get closer to her."

Kenshin gave him a worried look. "Oro? Sessha thinks that is not a good idea. No one will believe me for you."

"Then let us find lodging, change our clothes and see if our semblance is still different." The two went ahead to the nearby inn, swapped clothes as they had planned, and looked at each other. Soujiro scratched his head. "This pink gi makes me uncomfortable, Himura-san."

"So is this closed-collared gi of yours. Sessha realizes how the two of us really looks ridiculous in our outfits," Kenshin sighed out loud.

"All is settled now, Himura-san. Or should I say…Seta-san?" Soujiro beamed at his companion who was obviously hesitant about the whole situation.

OOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Megumi detached herself from her father's arm. She was fuming for reasons everyone in the town was well aware of. She felt her intelligence was downgraded due to her father's proclaimed ultimatum: that she be married first for her sister Misao to be married. Somehow, she felt betrayed. "Why must you subject me into such humiliation? I am an independent woman, a doctor in trade, yet a part of your scheme so that Misao could find herself a husband? I still refuse," she declared.

Okina and Misao stopped walking and looked directly at Megumi. This was one of her off days. (When did she ever had an 'on' day?) The look on Megumi's face was all Okina needed to know his daughter would be continuously grating him on the matter. He had explained to her the importance of such custom. A woman must marry to establish herself in society, and ensure stability till old age. No one could provide this to a woman, except her husband.

"Megumi, you know the need to marry. Must I state it once more? You'd only feel your intelligence insulted," Okina expressed in a pleading tone.

"Father, I am a doctor. My profession is enough to ensure my place in the future," she said in determination. Yet, Megumi was well aware her success in her trade was due to her father's respected reputation it town. It did not need to be said that she was still under a man's shadow. If the shadow fades, what would become of her? Megumi refused to acknowledge it.

Misao decided to input. "Maybe we should not talk about this in the streets, Meg-neesan. People are always eager to spread gossips concerning you. This is not helping." Okina could only agree.

Megumi was convinced. "You are right, Misao-chan. Let us head home." She walked forward in a confident manner, not caring if people were scrutinizing her. She would always be scrutinized, not because she was the eldest and heiress of the richest man in town; but because she does not conform to what society had established for a woman. _There goes the fox, _she could hear them say. She flared up her nose to those who glared.

* * *

Next chapter: we meet Aoshi-sama, the iceman.

**A/N: as i've stated b4, i am merely borrowing the plot...so i may not follow the whole play act by act, scene by scene. **


	3. Scene 2: Presenting The Iceman

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

Definitely this is an Ao/Meg fic, **Yvonne**, with a little Misao/Sou and KK pairing on the side. **Kitsune-chan** as always, thanks, and Meg is indeed one pretty gal. **Anithene**, your suggestions are highly noted that **led me to revise the previous chapter**. Check it out everyone! You're right with the author insertion. I, myself, got annoyed at it when I re-read it. Heehee. Also, I intended to make some character slightly OOC to fit those of the original play but still trying to make them IC. So here's more, special thanks to **"Oro"**.

* * *

**Scene 2: Presenting…the Iceman!**

Formidable. Strength. Beauty. Control. Cold. Rigid. These were the words to describe him. He sat motionless in silence, meditating, contemplating. What he could be pondering, no one knew. For his thoughts were safely tucked away from anyone to see. No emotion could be conveyed from his face, or his actions. He could never be read, unless one looked deeply into his blue-grey eyes. But no one could stand the gaze, the stare, and oh, the glare. No once could penetrate its coldness. Therefore, no one could read him.

The slightest sound disturbed his solitude. Shinomori Aoshi turned to his companion. The young man, Myojin Yahiko was snickering as he made his way towards Aoshi who sat cross-legged at the center of the Buddhist temple.

"Geez Aoshi, how long would we stay here? I didn't agree to travel to Tokyo just so we could meditate. You could have simply asked Hannya instead of me," the young boy complained.

"You volunteered yourself, if I remember correctly," he grunted at the boy.

"Well, duh! This is my hometown, and I am here to prove to everyone that Myojin Yahiko, descendant of the long line of Tokyo Samurai is here to prove his worth!" his declaration echoed all throughout the temple.

If only rolling one's eyes was not showing emotion, Aoshi could have done it seconds ago. Yahiko had the tendency to become overdramatic when it came to his Samurai bloodline. Who wouldn't? Being a samurai was a reason to be proud; just like Aoshi being proud of his shinobi roots.

Aoshi simply ignored him and went back to his meditation. His adoptive father, Okashira Makimachi, taught him the importance of meditation to a warrior. Meditation practices were useful in midst of a chaotic battle, wherein the warrior would be able to contain the presence of mind to make complicated decisions. Yahiko gave him another ten minutes before launching another complaint. Aoshi gave in.

"Very well. We shall proceed to our destination," he stood up, gathered his coat and proceeded out the temple. Yahiko followed closely behind.

"So Aoshi, tell me, we are here in Tokyo to find more fortune? That is what Beshimi told me."

Aoshi slightly narrowed his eyes. He hated it when people talk about his personal life. Then again, it was the truth. The purpose of his travel from Kyoto to Tokyo was to further enrich the fortune he had inherited from his adoptive father. But there was more to it than meets the eye. Aoshi did not care about himself getting rich; he cared about the people under his care and jurisdiction. He needed to expand his financial assets to support the Oniwabanshuu clan, and establish themselves as the strongest onmitsu. This was Aoshi's goal in Tokyo. How he would do that, he had no idea.

"Aa," he answered the boy.

"How are you gonna do that? Join some fighting sports to earn money, while gamblers bet on your victory or loss?" he snickered at his own joke. Yet, Yahiko knew if ever Aoshi engaged in such activity, the man would simply come out the champion. "Maybe you could find some rich girl, fall in love, court her, and then get married," he shrugged his shoulders.

Aoshi glared down at him. "Marriage is not an option. Marriage is a game where only losers play."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Watch your words, man. You may regret it if ever you find a woman of your match, and fall madly in love. Then again, that would be the day," he told Aoshi bluntly. "So…where are we staying again?"

"We were offered lodging by Okashira's old comrade, Senor Hortensio."

Senor Hortensio's house was a mansion, but no bigger than Aoshi's inherited Aoiya mansion. The whole building was made of red brick walls. There was a big front steel gate painted with black. On each side of the gate were two stone statues of lions. Yahiko frowned at it. "Lions? So what does these represent?" he asked as he fingered the outlines on one of the statues.

"Yahiko, keep your hands off them. Ring the door," Aoshi said.

"Wring the door? What do you mean by 'wring' it?"

"No, the bell."

Yahiko scratched his head. "I shall wring the bell instead of the door?"

"Aa. The bell."

Yahiko proceeded towards the small bell hanging in front of the front gate. He encircled his hands around it, clasping to _wring_ it. Amazingly, a sound was produced from Yahiko's 'wringing'. Aoshi frowned at Yahiko's strange way of ringing the bell, yet he made no comment about it. It did make a sound after all.

"That's a strange way of ringing a bell, young man," someone said from behind.

Both Aoshi and Yahiko turned around. "Yet it is a strange way of the owner of the house appearing from outside his house when summoned by a visitor," Aoshi stated. Senor Hortensio approached them with a chuckle. Did the iceman just say a joke to him? Impossible, yet it seemed he indeed had.

"Shinomori Aoshi, I expected your presence earlier. I thought you changed your mind about your visit to Tokyo," he clasped Aoshi's hand as a form of welcome.

Yahiko snorted. "Well, he stopped over at some temple to meditate for the whole morning," he told the older gentleman. Yahiko scrutinized the said owner of the house. He was old, probably in his late thirties to early forties. His eyes were so gray that Yahiko immediately formed an image of a wolf. His beard did little to hide the roughness of his face. The owner of the house bore no handsome feature except for the air of richness around him.

"And who might be the young boy, Senor Aoshi? I do not think Senor Makimachi had another adoptive son? Or is this young man your son?" Hortensio bent over to examine Yahiko closely. The boy stepped back, avoiding contact from the older man.

"Myojin Yahiko is his name. Okashira Makimachi took him in when he became orphaned," Aoshi supplied, getting a little impatient. He was beginning to feel the hunger he had suppressed all throughout the morning. This was one of meditation's disadvantages.

Hortensio seemed to take the hint from Aoshi's tone of voice. The younger man wanted to go inside already. "Gentlemen, we should head inside the house." He opened the black gate to welcome the visitors. He led the two inside the house, walking along stony paths. Aoshi admittedly was impressed at the elegance of the house. He mentally noted to himself a plan to buy a house of similar built in Tokyo, a place he will reside whenever he visited the town. It would also serve the Oniwabanshuu another headquarters.

"What brings you to Tokyo, Senor Aoshi?" Hortensio asked as he gave his visitors a tour inside his mansion.

"To find a wife with fortune," Yahiko responded in snicker. Hortensio missed the glare the shinobi gave the samurai-son. He also missed the humour in the lad's voice. If he had noted all those, he wouldn't have this crazy idea suddenly rummaging through his brain. He nearly squealed in delight.

"A wife with fortune, eh? I may just know what you're looking for." He faced the younger man fully, determination on his face. He hated blackmailing people unless necessary. This situation was necessary. "I shall finally ask for the payment I have long ago refused," he announced to Aoshi.

You see, long time ago, Senor Hortensio did something terribly kind to Shinomori Aoshi. Senor Hortensio, back when he was still residing in Kyoto, found Aoshi loitering the streets at the mere age of four. The child at the young age proved himself intelligent and extremely talented. Although a beggar in the street, Hortensio was amazed at how the child regarded himself. He was not rugged, nor dirty, nor produced a stink to the nose. That was why Hortensio took him in, and introduced him to an Okashira Makimachi of the Oniwabanshuu Aoiya. Because of Senor Hortensio, Shinomori Aoshi found himself finally belonging to a family once again. For that, Shinomori Aoshi owed Senor Hortensio a great deal.

Now, Senor Hortensio, a shrewd man full of subtleties, had finally decided to claim his payment; and Aoshi could not bring himself to disagree.

"Payment?" Yahiko inquired, confused.

"Hai.We will discuss this over lunch. For now gentlemen, I will show you to your sleeping quarters," he gave the two visitors from Kyoto a smile. When he turned around, the smile hinted of shrewdness, and his eyes were hinted with a dash of evil.

* * *

Forgive the puns (**ring and wring**) used. My English TA told me to practice on it so…that's what I was doing. If it sucked, oh well. Better to try than not at all…

I had so far stuck to the original name for the characters of **Gremio** and **Hortensio**. If anyone is familiar with the play, pls suggest RK characters for both. I wanted to use Hiko and Saitou but I have good plans for both. So…tell me who are left… will Shishio work as a Gremio? Or should I just stick with the original ones?

Also, pls dont flame me for putting Yahiko with Aoshi. I dont know where to put the kid...I cant neglect him. so...it seemed fitting Yahiko will act as the Grumio-version of this fic.

Suggestions, reviews are always welcome and highly appreciated.

Also, this chapter was done in a rush so it also might be revised. Other than that, thanks for reading.


	4. Scene 3: A Plan in Disguise

**

* * *

**

**Scene 3: A Plan in Disguise**

Megumi watched Misao paced back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and… "Stop it, Misao!"

The two sisters were cooped up in their library with massive collection of books that only Megumi found interesting. She was reading Aristotle's _Poetics _for the third time Misao, on the other hand, was there to have a little chitchat with her older sister.

Misao expelled a breath. She pouted her lips at her older sister and scowled. She took a seat facing Megumi who looked keen on ignoring her. "Why does 'tousan never allow me to entertain suitors? I mean, I'm old enough. I'm sixteen for heaven's sake. Does he still see me a child? He said you should get married first before he even let a boy talk to me? When will that happen? When I'm fifty!" she gritted her teeth in annoyance. Then looked sheepishly at her sister. "No offence, sis!"

Megumi rolled her eyes. She did not care if people find it hard to envision her ever marrying. She could not even see it herself, how could others do? Her eyes rested on Misao. Not many people knew of Misao's true nature. Misao was always thought of as the sweet, gentle, kind-hearted soul Megumi was not. Misao was all that; yet there was another side of Misao people were completely clueless about. This was the loud, always-complaining, almost-spoiled, often immature side seen inside their household. Megumi had often wondered if suitors would still file outside after a moment's gaze into the young weasel's life.

But all that made Misao the person Megumi loved; all that was the little sister she cared about no matter how people often compare and contrast them.

"Tell me, imouto. Who do you prefer: The younger-old, ugly guy in Hortensio; or the older-old, ugly guy in Gremio?" Megumi snorted, the sarcasm in her voice thick. Does she have to stress her disgust towards the two men?

Misao thought for a while, an amusing smile on her face. "Honestly, Meg-neesan, I don't like any of the two. I just love how they pay me attention and tell me those sweet words whenever they see me."

"Ugh. Sweet words? What part of 'sweet' do you not get, Misao? They shower you with the most ridiculous phrases any perverted man is capable of saying. You should not feel honoured nor flattered in any way when those two embarrassment in mankind talk to you."

Misao flinched. Despite being close to her sister, Misao often found herself shock of how Megumi talked. "That's why men are so scared of you, Meg-neesan. You talk as if your tongue's a sword. I wonder what kind of man would be best to be your husband. Hmm?"

The atmosphere in the library darkened, as if the two huge windows were not adequate enough to provide sunlight. Marriage, or the word husband, should never be mentioned in front of Megumi. It was like asking for a painful, real tragic death. Misao closed her eyes as she heard a book shut loudly. Any time now, a gigantic image of Megumi would loom over her, inquiring which kind of death would Misao prefer. Misao almost squealed when she opened her eyes and saw Megumi returning the book on its proper location. Her life was spared – for the moment.

"I would only marry if I am not breathing anymore," was the cold reply.

"Why if a man comes along who would not falter or shake in fear when he sees you? How's that?" Misao put it in a joking matter, yet with a hint of seriousness. If she was to choose a man for Megumi's husband, she would choose someone who would not crumble in front of Megumi. If only a man existed…

OOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOO

"Now, why do I feel inclined to laugh out loud at your expense?" Yahiko questioned Aoshi as they made their way towards a mansion owned by a man named Okina. He kicked a stone along the dusty pavement, trying his best to keep up with Aoshi. Or rather, trying his best to let Aoshi keep up with him.

The said man was walking in a much slower pace, a dejected look painted on his eyes yet confidence still illuminate his face. Yahiko had gotten to know the said man more in the two years they have known each other. He knew perfectly well what Aoshi was feeling at the moment.

"Look, Aoshi. If you're so against this idea, why go through it? I thought you're someone who don't let others push you around" he turned to Aoshi, who was still a few paces behind him.

Aoshi walked in a cool manner, both hands thrust inside his coat pockets. He did not need to answer to Yahiko's inquiries; yet it was the lad's right as a friend. "I gave Senor Hortensio _my_ word. I shall honour it."

"By going against your belief? Damn. I just don't understand you."

Quite frankly, Aoshi did not understand it himself either. He owed a lot to Hortensio. The man needed the payment at the moment. It was Aoshi's duty to see Hortensio would be paid, even if it meant going against his belief as Yahiko said. "There is nothing wrong in marrying…" he stated, knowing he was being hypocritical at the moment. Yahiko chose not to comment. His expression was all it took for Aoshi to look away.

The presence of a carriage halted their paces. "Shinomori…" a low voice called out to him from inside the carriage. A man with black-rimmed glasses and bushy moustache appeared from the window. He had this goofy smile on his face.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "A disguise, Senor Hortensio?" he was not fooled.

The man brought a finger to his lips, looking around if anyone heard. "Ssh, you'll blow my cover. This was the plan, remember? You introduce me to Senor Okina as the music tutor for his daughters," he said in a hushed tone. "Get in, Aoshi. A rich suitor should arrive in a carriage, not by feet."

Yahiko snorted. Knowing Aoshi, he preferred to either walk or simply ride a horse. However, the iceman consented to Hortensio's request. When the two had settled inside the carriage, they were able to digest Hortensio's full disguise. To any passer-by who knew of the rich gentleman, Hortensio was disguised rather well; but Aoshi can never be fooled for he was a trained shinobi, able to see through deceptions. Yahiko was rather impressed, in a very sarcastic way, at Hortensio's appearance.

The older gentleman was uglier and goofier-looking. His black-rimmed glasses made his eyes cross-eyed, and the bushy moustache covered his whole upper lip. His purple robe made him look like a devious monk. If he were trying to win a woman's affection, he sure would succeed in losing it!

"You're supposed to be a music teacher?" Yahiko smirked.

Hortensio nodded, smile widening. He held out a shamisen. "I will sing to the daughters while I play my three-string lute. Trust me, in less than a day, I will capture the youngest daughter's heart," he exclaimed confidently. Aoshi wanted to laugh out loud, but that would be out of his character. He had heard of Hortensio's singing voice. It was better to listen to a mime crack out a few notes! His playing also made Hortensio a bigger fool; but it was not Aoshi's place to state his opinion. He was only obliging to pay off a debt.

"So Aoshi will ask for the hand of Okina's eldest daughter, who you claim is as sweet as a mouse, as beautiful as a the sunrise, and as good-hearted as an angel. Then, why don't you court her yourself?" Yahiko questioned. He does not understand. Hortensio wanted the younger daughter, yet the older one seemed to have more good points. There was something Hortensio was hiding from Aoshi. "You're lying, aren't you? Why would this Misao girl's father demand the older daughter to marry first than the youngest? If this Megumi is as good as you make her out to be, then why doesn't she have any suitors at all?"

Yahiko cracked the secret code in Hortensio's plan! Aoshi was curious as well.

Hortensio sighed out loud, head bent low as it rested on his hand. "Alright, alright. I admit I misled you. Megumi, believe you me, is beautiful. If she were like any other woman out there, I'd say she's the most beautiful. But no man can stand looking at the woman's eyes. We all crumble…" he told them, without looking up, but the fear in his voice was obvious.

"And what makes you think Aoshi would not crumble himself?" Yahiko rolled his eyes; yet he knew the answer to the question. "Oh wait, he is the iceman. Hell would freeze first before he crumbles!" he laughed out loud. Hortensio agreed, finally showing his shameful face.

So the plan was laid out. Aoshi would introduce himself; then ask for Megumi's hands in marriage. He would introduce Hortensio, music tutor in disguise, present him to Okina and his daughters as a gift to win Okina's acceptance. How this would turn out was as blurry as a foggy, chilly night.

* * *

Next chapter will feature Soujiro's plan and his partnership with Gremio.

Thanks for all the reviews I got. Really appreciate it. and oh!

**FPC**, I considered and tried writing Jinei and Raijuta as Gremio and Hortensio respectively but I'm not getting the feel of it…but if all of you feel it's better to use these RK characters feel free to tell me so. Still, I appreciate the suggestion and am still considering it!


	5. A Better Plan in Disguise?

**Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Better Plan in Disguise?**

Soujiro's face was already hurting from smiling too much, but he could not wipe the beaming grin on his face no matter how he tried. He was simply delighted. His plan was already put in motion. This plan included the man sitting in front of him in the carriage. This man was better known as Senor Gremio.

"You seemed awfully young for a Literature Professor," Gremio suddenly commented. He studied the young man in front of him. He was wearing a ridiculous pink gi halfway opened revealing a not-so-developed muscle-toned chest. His beaming eyes and smile only enhanced his youth. Gremio could not help feel envious. He had been old for a long time now…

"I assure you Senor Gremio. I am quite capable of teaching young women the basics of Literature. Poetry is my specialty, in fact."

Gremio nodded, not caring if the youth was capable or not, so long as he could win Okina's affection and Misao's hand in marriage. "Listen, laddie. If you really specialized in poetry, when you tutor Okina's youngest daughter, Miss Misao, shower her with beautiful words about me," he instructed. "I want Miss Misao to fall for me."

Soujiro nodded, another plan forming in his head. "Why of course, Senor Gremio. Not only you found me a job as quickly as possible; but you're also a good-hearted fellow," Soujiro chimed in with fake sincerity. He wanted badly to roll his eyes, but that would blow his cover. "You plan to marry this Miss Misao, I presume?"

"Indeed. She is beautiful, as well as rich," Gremio's eyes were dazed as he registered the money he would be able to acquire upon his marriage to Okina's daughters.

"But she is not the heiress, if she is the youngest," Soujiro stated innocently. He needed to gather as much information as he could from the lecherous old man.

Gremio smirked. "Miss Misao is not the heiress. In fact, her older sister, Megutsune, will get about half of Okina's assets; while the other half is divvied between Miss Misao and Okina's niece, Kaoru Kamiya."

"Is this Megutsune you're talking about not available? If she is, shouldn't you pursue her instead? Or is she that ugly?" Soujiro asked, eventhough he knew the answer to the obvious question. He just wanted to learn of Gremio's whole intention to Misao.

"Megutsune is not ugly. In fact, she is the most beautiful. It is her tongue and actions that are. Addition to that, the woman never submits to a man. She is not fit to be a timid wife."

Soujiro nodded, "I understand. Then I will do my best to speak poetry about Senor Gremio to Miss Misao." Gremio clapped his hand, delighted.

The carriage arrived at Okina's mansion in no time. Gremio announced his arrival, feeling victorious for having achieved his goal in no time. He had easily acquired a tutor for Okina's daughters. In fact it was as if heaven dropped the young professor by his front gate. The young man had asked to see Gremio and inquired if he needed a tutor for his daughter. Gremio's prayer was immediately answered. _Beat that, Hortensio!_ Gremio silently laughed at Hortensio's loss.

"Senor Okina, I present to you Makoto Shishio, a tutor I acquired for your daughters. He would teach them Literature, especially poetry," his exclaimed as he approached Okina.

Soujiro - or rather Makoto Shishio bowed in politeness. "It is an honour, Senor."

Okina studied the young man

So imagine the surprise – or the shock in Gremio's face when a young man announced himself in Okina's presence as a suitable husband for Misao. The rage in Gremio's eyes was not missed.

* * *

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably in his new outfit: a powder blue gi and a dark blue hakama, with a close-collared undershirt. He was aware he looked ridiculous; but he had to so it for his companion and friend. 

As he followed the servant who would lead him to Okina's presence, he observed the interior of the huge house. Indeed, this Senor Okina was rich. Yet he knew Soujiro was richer and of a higher status. He was led to a hall with expensive and unique furnishings. Senor Okina and the old gentleman from before had their backs turned on him upon his entrance. The 'real' Soujiro beamed when he set eyes on him.

"Master," the servant announced. "I present the gentleman, Senor Seta Soujiro."

Kenshin bowed, immediately placing himself as the son of a nobleman. "I have sent a messenger earlier requesting your presence, Senor Okina."

Okina approached him. "Welcome, Senor Seta. I am most pleased to meet you," he clasped his hand while bowing at the same time. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he inquired, though in his mind he knew the answer.

"I ask for the hand of your youngest daughter, Misao."

A soft grunt was heard coming from the back, directly from an enraged Gremio. Okina nodded his head slightly. The suitors for Misao just kept piling up. "I am most pleased that a gentleman of such calibre and class – for I have heard of the Seta family – would desire to marry my daughter. But I am afraid there is a condition set before I let any man seek the hand of Misao," he informed him.

"Does this condition involve your eldest daughter, Senor?" Kenshin asked, knowingly.

Before Okina could answer, a servant had announced there were more visitors seeking the presence of the master of the house. Okina wrinkled his brows. A tall gentleman entered the room, followed by a spiked-haired kid and a man in a monk's garments. Okina frowned. More suitors for Misao did not suit him at all!

"Senor Shinomori Aoshi, Myojin Yahiko and," the servant paused, as if hesitant to announce the last person's name. "Senor Horty." The said Myojin Yahiko snickered.

"Welcome, gentlemen. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Okina asked, his speech all too familiar now. Should he really ask, though? He very well knew the answer to his question. They were there to ask for Misao's hand in marriage. Okina even conceded that the young kid was a suitor, as strange as it may sound.

Well, imagine the surprise when a different answer was answered.

"I desire to marry your eldest daughter, Megustsune," the taller man, Shinomori, announced with nonchalance. Senor Horty leaned in to whisper something. "Pardon me, I meant Megumi," Shinomori corrected himself. The name Megutsune became automatic in his head because Hortensio had consistently referred to her that way.

Okina did not mind at the insulting term used. In fact, he hardly registered the words. Marriage and Megumi spoken by a man? Hardly. He blinked.

The tall man was deadpan in seriousness. Okina once more blinked. Was he being fooled? He turned around to inquire from Gremio, somehow curious if he heard the gentleman right. Gremio's mouth was hanging open.

"I also brought with me a music tutor for both your daughter's education. I believe you require of one," Shinomori continued when he received no answer from the master of the house.

Hortensio stepped forward, started playing on his shamisen. He had a goofy smile on his face as he started to hum a simple tune. Yahiko shook his head. Hortensio was trying to be impressive but only making himself a bigger fool.

"Maybe you should play later, in front of the girls," Yahiko whispered sarcastically to him. Hortensio took it the wrong way, thinking the boy was encouraging him to show his talent to the women instead.

Okina cleared his throat, finally able to digest the happiest news in his life. But he was a fair father. Before he could give permission, which he probably would in a few minutes, he would have to know more about the man. "Tell me about yourself, Senor Shinomori."

"I am, what I am," was the answer heard from the man with steel-blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: I must admit that lately my interest on Ao/Meg fics was becoming a blur. I just could not find any inspiration at the moment. So I'm on the process of re-reading Taming of the Shrew by Shakey and hopefully I could write this fic a little better.

also, forgive me for using Shishio's name as a identity disguise for Seta... I have a plan why I'm using Shishio's name...

Tell me what you think about it, and if this fic deserves to be continued.

Thanks for those who supported this silly idea… I'd still like to finish it, though!


End file.
